Pure Enticement
by LadyStiff
Summary: Hermione's been rejected by Charlie before. Why then, won't he leave her alone now?


**Authors Note:**

**Pairing: Hermione and Charlie**

**Prompt: Toenails and Laundry**

**Quotes: "Left, no your other left.", "You know I like it soggy.", "Try again."**

**Warnings: Smut**

**Beta: QueenMinnie- Thanks so much! x**

**Images for this fic can be found on my Photobucket account: http:/ s1183. photobucket. com/ albums/ x466/ LadyStiff/ Pure%20Enticement/ (take out spaces)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pure Enticement<span>

**Surrey, England**

**14 February, 2000- Valentine's Day**

With tongue between teeth and brow furrowed in concentration, Hermione added another layer of nail polish to her beautiful pedicured toes.

She had spent nearly an hour of her time (not counting her hair, which had taken considerably longer) getting ready for the Valentines Day blind date that Ginny had set her up with, and all she had to do now was finish up her left foot and put her dress on. She was currently in her pajama shorts and t-shirt, having done her hair and make-up first.

She was nearly done with her last toe, when suddenly a loud knock echoed across her cottage and totally messed up her concentration.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to wipe off the ugly stripe she had just drawn across her foot, as another booming knock vibrated the walls. A loudly shouted "HERMIONE!" made her give up and stomp over to answer the door.

She swung open the door wildly. "What the hell Charlie?"

Charlie Weasley gave her an amused smirk. "I need your help."

"Well, do you have to bring down my cottage while you're at it?"

Charlie shrugged, leaning against the doorframe, and crossed his massive arms across his chest. "Well, I knocked normally at first but you didn't answer, and it's urgent."

Hermione closed her eyes, as if it would help draw patience to her. "What is it, Charlie?"

"Here, come over to my place and I'll show you," Charlie held out his arm for her to take.

Hermione looked at it reluctantly, but with a sigh she placed her hand on his forearm, trying desperately not to feel the muscles under her fingers and get her hopes up again, and walked down the path of her little front garden with him.

Charlie lived in the cottage next door and Hermione was pretty sure he had only done it to torture her. Why else would he have offered so much to the little old lady who, a month ago, used to be her neighbour?

No, he was definitely after her sanity, and if being neighbours wasn't bad enough, he had to bug her all the time too. Like now for instance; this wasn't the first time there happened to be an 'emergency', this was the sixth time he had used this excuse and it always ended up being something dumb.

Hermione really wouldn't have minded about the self-invited invites to dinner, the random offers of coffee, the banal and awkward conversations about how his family were doing. No, it would have all been fine, even exciting, if there hadn't been a humiliating history (on her part), between them. Hermione cringed just thinking about it.

She had been over at the Weasley's for Christmas dinner, and it was also the last night Charlie would've been in London. She had been crushing hard on the older Weasley brother for ages, and with egg-nogged pride in hand, she had snuck into Charlie's bedroom that night.

All she had wanted to do was talk, finally admit her feelings to him and maybe form an understanding. But that wasn't what had happened at all.

She had knocked on his door lightly and had walked in without waiting for an answer, too nervous to be turned away at the door.

He had only managed to remove his t-shirt for bed, but Hermione's eyes were fixated on his chest. It was very freckled but his tan seemed to blend into it, making it almost unnoticeable. His pecs were defined and muscular, and Hermione stared at his flat brown nipples in fascination. A clearing of a throat brought Hermione's eyes back to his face, and she blushed scarlet at having been caught ogling him.

Hermione avoided his eyes, staring at his feet as she stammered out as to why she was there, feeling more stupid as she went along; and when did Hermione Granger ever feel stupid?

She finished her nearly inarticulate speech and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she risked a glance at his face and felt her heart drop into her stomach. He was staring at her with his mouth open and eyes wide with, what look liked to Hermione, horror.

In Hermione's mind, this was all the proof she needed to know that Charlie did not reciprocate her feelings and she had in fact made an utter fool of herself. She turned on her heel, and with a sob, raced out of the house.

It hadn't even been a month later when he had moved back to England after receiving an invitation to work at the United Kingdom Dragon Relief; an organization that protected the right of Dragons in England. It apparently paid well also, enough to buy out the aforementioned little old lady of her cottage.

The bastard! How dare he take on a worthy cause and elevate himself even more in Hermione's esteem.

Charlie opened his front door and preceded her in, unaware of how fuming mad the witch behind him truly was.

He entered his kitchen and went to the small laundry room attached to it.

He motioned a hand to the clothing in the basket and washing machine before turning to Hermione with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't work this infernal machine, 'Mione. Can you please show me how?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, stalked up to him and poked him hard in his chest.

"I have a date in half an hour, _and you want me to do your washing_?" she yelled at him.

Charlie held up his hands in a surrendering position. "No, Hermione, no! I just need to be shown how to use this thing." His eyes then widened in suspicious innocence. "I didn't realize you had a date. Help me out, and then you can go meet him… please?"

"Why the hell can't you do it by magic?" she asked frustrated.

"I was never good at household spells, this is the easiest way."

Hermione knew there were holes in his argument but she was too damned flustered right now to think straight, and although she knew she was getting played, she apparently still couldn't resist him.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed, taking a look around the room to acquaint herself with the surroundings. "You need to first separate your clothes into whites and darks," she said briskly.

Charlie did as he was told.

"Now dump the whites into the washing machine," Hermione even helpfully opened the washing machine door for him as he stuffed all his whites into the machine.

"Now go get the washing powder from the shelf over there," she pointed to the other side of the room.

Charlie walked to the shelf and looked at it blankly.

"Left," Hermione said helpfully, and rolled her eyes when he reached for the right side of the shelf. "No, your other left."

Charlie threw her a smile over his shoulder at her. "Two more rights and I'll be going left anyway baby."

Hermione fought a smile, but said nothing.

He brought the washing powder over to her, and watched as she put a certain amount in. "Okay… so you push this button for the heat, then set the time, like so."

She pushed the start button and shrieked as the washing machine seemed to protest. It shook so violently that the lid opened, and started spewing foam and soap all over the place. Hermione logically knew that this was impossible, but she was too busy lunging for the stop button to be concerned about any tampering that might have happened.

Unfortunately the lunge caused her feet to slide up from beneath her, and she grabbed onto the only thing that was available to her at that second.

Hermione and Charlie careened towards the floor; Charlie's secure arms around her being the only thing protecting her from a very nasty fall.

She landed on top of Charlie with an "Oof" and gasped as he rolled her onto her back, pinning her down with his body.

"What are you doing?" Hermione gasped, then felt how wet her hair was. "Oh my god, my hair! It took me hours to do!"

Charlie tenderly stroked his hand down her cheek and grinned. "You know I like it soggy," he said, then proceeded to kiss her.

Hermione gasped into his mouth, grabbing onto his hair and returning his kiss as if her life depended on it. She curled her foot over his calf, and began to rub it up and down the length. Charlie thrust his covered erection against her, and she moaned loudly into his mouth. Charlie bit down on her bottom lip and laved it with his tongue.

The water and soap all over the floor began to seep into her clothing, but she didn't care or notice, all she cared about was that Charlie kept on kissing her, and that the past was completely forgotten.

_The past,_Hermione thought lethargically, _why does it matter?_

Hermione tore her mouth away from him, panting as she tried to think.

Charlie's mouth continued his journey, licking her jaw line then moving his mouth down her neck; his hand tightened on her waist and began to slide up her ribs to cup her breast.

"Charlie," she panted, "Stop for a second, please!"

Charlie lifted his head to look down at her, his eyes roaming her face. "What's wrong baby?"

Hermione shoved at his shoulders, trying fruitlessly to get him to move. "You don't want this. I told you how I felt, and you didn't want this." Eyes watering with humiliation, she turned her face away and looked at the wall.

Charlie's large palm cupped her cheek and forced it to face him, but she still avoided his eyes. "I went after you, Hermione."

Her eyes snapped to his intently. "What?" she whispered softly.

"I went after you that night. I feel the same… I was just in shock." Charlie pecked her on the lips, still caressing her cheek and stroking her ruined wet hair.

"Why do you think I moved back? Why do you think I got a place right next to yours? Why do you think I've been badgering you for the past month?" Her hands came up to grip his arms, not able to fully grasp what was happening. "I set this whole thing up, Hermione. Do you really think after staying at a dragon reservation, I wouldn't know how to do laundry? I had to find some excuse to ruin your date tonight."

"Hermione," he murmured seductively, and Merlin did she love the sound of her name on his lips. "It's been a month, don't make me wait any longer."

She moved her hand from his bicep to his neck, lowering her eyelids as she looked at him.

"Try again," she whispered, and he gave her a roguish grin before swooping down to claim her lips again.

Their hands were everywhere, trailing over each other's bodies and over their soaked clothes, both moaning in frustration as the material stuck to them, preventing them from touching skin.

Charlie broke the kiss and groaned in frustration.

"Bloody clothes! Where the hell is my wand?" He looked around clueless as Hermione giggled.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, looking down at her again then taking the hem of her t-shirt in his hands and tearing it off her, revealing her completely naked body underneath.

"Merlin, Hermione, just look at you," Charlie whispered, bending down to take a rosebud nipple between his lips. Hermione bit her lip and grabbed chunks of his hair, arching her body deeper into his mouth.

"That's it, baby, you love it!" Charlie grazed his teeth over her nipple before sucking it intently. Hermione brought her hands to his sides, and painstakingly dragged his wet t-shirt up his body. He let her nipple go, then grasped his collar and whipped the shirt over his head, revealing his washboard abs, defined pecs and oh so wide shoulders.

_He is so magnificent,_ Hermione thought, running her hands up his stomach and watching it ripple in fascination. She brought her eyes back to meet his. "Kiss me again, Charlie! Please!"

He indulged her with lush opened mouth kisses. The shorts she was wearing easily glided down her legs, followed by her knickers.

He caressed a hand up her leg, teasing the skin on her inner thigh, and she thrust her hips up in a plea to hurry.

He tickled his way up until he met her nether lips, parting them gently to run a finger up to her clit. Hermione moaned, eyes closed but aware of Charlie's eyes upon her.

"Look at me, baby."

Her eyes opened slowly, and met his. "Charlie, please. I don't want to wait anymore either! We can go slow next time."

Charlie got up on his knees; eyes still fix to hers, he began to undo his belt buckle and lower his zipper. "Next time… I really like the sound of that."

Hermione licked her lips as he pushed his jeans down to his knees, and then smirked when they didn't want to go down further, the wet material firmly stuck to his skin. She didn't really linger on it, as her attention was firmly fixed on the massive cock rising between his thighs. Hermione bit her lip nervously, but tried valiantly to push it aside.

Charlie saw the nervous look and bent down to gently rest his weight on top of Hermione again. He kissed her gently.

"I'll make it good, love. I'll make you feel so good," he whispered against her lips.

Hermione nodded, and leaned up to kiss him again. He took this as a sign to continue, and brought a hand between them to bring his length in contact with her entrance. He rested the head there and pushed in gently.

Hermione gasped, and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, digging her heels in. "God, Charlie, more!"

He grinned, which turned into a grimace as he thrust himself a few inches deeper. "So tight, love. I knew you would be."

He flexed his arse and thighs, imbedding himself the rest of the way. He buried his face into Hermione's neck, panting with self-restraint.

Charlie withdrew almost to the tip, before snapping his hips forward again. He continued with a slow but exquisitely hard pace, grinding his pelvis forward every time he was back inside of her. Hermione stroked down his back before gripping hard onto his buttocks, loving the feel of his muscles moving under her hands.

She began moving her hips faster, desperately coveting the coil building inside her womb, and was pleased when Charlie sped up as well. They were both panting and moaning and reaching determinedly for their climax.

Charlie was almost there, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut in order to hold back. "Hermione baby, you almost there? Come for me."

Hermione ground her hips up four more times, then felt herself fall off the precipice Charlie had so skilfully brought her to. She was clenching uncontrollably and arching her hips off the wet floor, inadvertently lifting Charlie's whole weight with her. Another one of Charlie's thrusts pushed her down again.

Charlie gripped her hips, and with one last exclamation of her name, came deep inside her.

Charlie hid his face in her shoulder, quietly breathing in her ear, and waiting for the shuddering to stop.

"Gods, Hermione," he whispered in her ear, "That was so damned fantastic. Are you okay?"

"Mmm," she murmured back, "So good, like you said. It's only..."

Charlie lifted his head wearily, trailing a finger down her throat. "What is it, love?"

Hermione smiled up at him, giving him a teasing expression.

"Well, it's only that I think my arse has frostbite and my whole damn body is freezing!"

He chuckled and got to his feet, forgetting his jeans were still around his knees, and keeling back over again. Hermione clutched her stomach, laughing hard.

Still on his back, he threw her a very dirty look and began swearing fluently. He kicked off his jeans and threw them at the washing machine maliciously, before eyeing it with intrigue.

Hermione saw the direction of his gaze and said, "What?"

Charlie looked at her with speculation and asked, "Ever done it on top of a washing machine?"

Hermione giggled, all thoughts of her date forgotten


End file.
